Prim's Games
by Littl3 Bookshelf
Summary: What if Katniss was not allowed to takes Prim's place? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius ideas of Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I was listening to one of my favourite HG podcasts (Nightlock Podcast) when they did a scenario segment. The scenario was what if Prim went into the HG and Katniss didn't take her place? Then the creative juices started to flow and well this is what became of it. I hope You enjoy Ch 1.**

**~ Littl3 Bookshelf**

Chapter 1

It's the day of the reaping. I don't know how I got to the square or when I woke up this morning. I try to think back but it is all fuzzy. In fact, there is no memory at all.

I stand in the crowd. They all are taller than me. I feel insecure as they look down at me, as if they are superior to me. I am only twelve. This is my first reaping. I am terrified. I feel like crying my eyes out.

The reaping begins. Effie Trinket climbs onto the stage. She is wearing a pink wig and her skin is painted white. She always creeps me out. I can't even see her eyebrows! The speech seems to roll into one second. Suddenly Effie is thrusting her hand into the big, glass bowl. She rummages around in there for a while. I feel like throwing up. I am so scared, I'm shaking.

"Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me…" I find myself praying.

She must have touched every single piece of paper in there now. Then she very slowly pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it even slower. Oh, I wish she would just put us out of our misery! An hour seems to pass as her brightly coloured nails unfold the slip of paper.

She leans into the microphone. She makes eye contact with every single child in the audience.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Effie's voice booms around the square. It echoes and bounces off every corner and crevasse. PRIMROSE EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN…

Before I can react, a cruel faced peacekeeper grabs my left arm. Another grabs my right. I scream as they yank me forward. They start to transform into hideous creatures. Their eyeballs are gleaming red. Their mouths full of sharp teeth. They act like rabid dogs as they haul me onto the stage. Effie as turned into something far worse. Her nails grow to incredible lengths. Her skin oozes with a substance unknown to me. Her whole body is covered with it. She looks at me hungrily. I try to back away but my feet are glued to the ground. The Effie monster gets on all fours and growls.

I scream. I try to move but I cannot. I look at the audience. They have no faces. They stare at me without eyes. I scream louder.

They all pounce on me. I am screaming my head off. I feel their teeth sink into my flesh. I'm done for.

I wake up in Katniss's arms. She is trying to shush me. I realise I am still screaming. I cry in her arms.

"Shh…shh, it's okay," she comforts me. She strokes my hair and rocks me back and forth, like a baby.

"It was me," I sob.

"It was just a dream," she says calmly, "It's your first year, Prim. You've only been in there once. They're not going to pick you."

The odds of getting picked are in my favour. Katniss refused that I take out a tessera. Most Seam kids will have their name in many more times than I do. But I still can't help but worry. It's not impossible.

I reach over to Katniss's ear.

"Can you sing to me?" I whisper. She gives me a smile and nods. I love to hear her sing. She has the most beautiful voice. Ever since I was a baby, she would sing to me lullabies. She inherited it from our father. Whenever he sang all the birds outside would stop and listen. But after he died, all music died in our house. Katniss never sang freely as she did when he was alive. She only sings for me. The one she loves the most in the world.

I lie back down on the pillow. She holds my hand.

"Deep in the meadow, under a willow," she sings.

"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow," I join in.

"You remember that song," she strokes my forehead, "You finish. I've got to go."

"Go where?" I ask. I know exactly where she's going. I don't know why I ask this.

"I've just got to go," she replies carefully, "But I'll be back. I love you."

She then slips on her hunting boots and walks down stairs. I try to go back to sleep but I keep on seeing those faceless people in the crowd.

I feel something furry next to me. My cat Buttercup plops himself on my tummy. He does this whenever I am sad or scared. I sit up and scratch between his ears. He's not much of a looker but I wouldn't change him for the world.

I look up at the old clock on the wall. There is no way I am going to be able to get back to sleep. It's time to milk Lady anyway.

I put on my work overalls and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I slip on my gumboots and make my way to the shed. The shed is where Lady is kept. It is a couple of metres away from the front door of the house. I grab a pail as I leave.

I open the rickety door. Lady is placidly munching on some hay in her feeding bag. Katniss bought me Lady when I was ten. She had a mangled leg but it is now healed. I inherited my mother's healing powers.

We sell Lady's goat milk. We also make goats cheese. Katniss sells it at the Hob. It's the black market of District 12. We don't earn much but every little bit helps.

"Come on you," I say to her as I lead her by the rope around her neck. I never have to force Lady to do anything. She knows when it is milking time or when it is time for grazing. She loves me with every bit of her big goat heart. I have that effect on animals. Unlike Katniss. She hunts.

I lead her around to the side of the shed, where I tie her to a post. I go back into the shed to bring out my little stool. I set to work milking lady. The milk hits the bottom of the pail. Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk… Lady munches on some grass as I milk her,

When the bucket is half-way, I look up. I see Rory Hawthorne walking toward me. He comes every morning. We chat and relax until breakfast then we go home. It's our little thing.

"Hey Prim," he says. He's got both hands in his pockets and walks like he is dragging his feet. All the boys my age walk like that. I don't know why.

"Hi Rory," I say, whipping my brow. Believe it or not, milking a goat is hard work.

"This lot for the cheese?" he asks. My goats cheese is famous throughout the Hob and their families.

"Yep, it's going to make a good batch," I say confidently. I pride myself on my goats cheese. The bucket is now full. Lady still has a little bit of milk left. I fill up two tin cups with milk. I take the pail and the stool back into the shed and bring out two cubes of goats cheese, wrapped in basil.

Rory and I sit on the other side of the shed. It looks on the fence of District 12. We sit with our backs to the wall, sipping milk and munching on cheese. For a moment I am almost happy. We talk about random things; cheese, coal, our teacher at school.

"Is Katniss hunting today?" Rory asks me.

"Yes, is Gale?"

"Yeah, they go every day now. What do you think they are actually doing out there?" he asks mischievously.

"Hunting, gathering. There's not much else to do on the woods, is there?"

"You sure they don't have this big romance and just send their time making out?"

"Haha, no. That does not sound like Katniss." I laugh with Rory. Katniss is best friends with his brother Gale. I have Rory, she has Gale.

"Gale wants to teach me how to hunt," he says proudly.

"Ugh, Katniss already tried to teach me," I say unhappily, "I don't like killing things."

The subject of killing things brings up an unwanted topic.

"Are you ready for today?" Rory asks a bit more gently. He knows about my fear of the Huger Games and my continuous nightmare since I turned twelve. This is his first reaping too.

"No," a knot forms in my stomach, "I don't know how I am going to cope today."

Memories of the nightmare come flooding back. I start to hyperventilate.

"Hey relax," he says handing me the rest of his goats milk, "The odds are in your favour. They are in my favour too. Gale didn't let me take out a tessera and I know Katniss would never have let you either."

"I know," I whimper. A tear slides down my face.

"Hey," he says looking me right in the eye, "we are one out of thousands of slips in those bowls. I am more worried about Gale. He's in there forty-two times."

I realise Katniss's name will be in there twenty times. This whole time I have been worrying about myself when I should have been worrying about my older friends!

I see my mother opening the windows of the house. It's breakfast time.

"I have to go," I say to Rory. We stand up and brush the dirt from our pants. Just as I'm about to go, Rory grabs my hand.

"You will be alright," he wipes the tear for my cheek and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. He looks embarrassed and turns and runs, before I can say anything else. What was that about?

Before I go inside, I fill up a glass bottle with Lady's milk. I tie her outside in the front yard, so she can graze.

I go inside where Mum is stirring a pot of porridge.

"Hey, honey," she says giving me a hug, "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Yes," I say leaning into the hug.

"Aw, poor baby," she says smoothing my hair, "come have some porridge to cheer you up. We'll even put some of that honey on it, that we have in the cupboard."

We eat in silence. We don't want to talk about anything. The honey improves the porridge a lot.

"After breakfast, Mum goes and heats up some water for my bath. We don't have any hot water unless we boil it. I scrub the dirt off my hands and feet. After the bath I go to my room. Katniss's old blouse and skirt are lying on my bed. My first reaping outfit.

I put on my clothes and braid my hair into two piggy-tails. I look at myself in the mirror. I look younger than twelve. Maybe ten even. Maybe I can get away without being there. Then I remember that they can scan you to check your age.

I walk down stairs. Katniss is back from the Hob. Her game bag is full of fish, greens, salt, paraffin, strawberries and even some bakery bread!

"Aw," she says coming up to me, "You look beautiful."

She stands me in front of her so she can get a better look.

"You better tuck in that tail, little duck," she says tucking the back of my shirt into my skirt.

"Quack!" I say playfully.

"I laid out something for you too," mother says to Katniss.

"Okay," Katniss says, not even looking at her. When Dad died, Mum kind of lost it. She would sit in the same chair every day and stare at the wall. She went into depression. It was like she was paralysed with sorrow. Because we had no one working in the family, we were starving. That's when Katniss decided to venture out into the woods and hunt. With food back on the table, Mum started to come back to life and began working again. We are now able to afford medicine to help with her depression. I forgave her for leaving us but Katniss still has not.

Katniss leaves the room to have a bath. Mum misses the relationship she once had with Katniss. She looks so sad when Katniss ignores her. I go over and give her a hug.

Katniss emerges in mother's blue dress and shoes. Mum braids her hair.

"There," she says when she is finished, "now you look beautiful too."

Katniss stares at her coldly.

"I wish looked like you," I say trying to break the tension.

"Oh no," Katniss says, walking over to me, not saying thank you to Mum, "I wish I looked like you, little duck,"

I smile. Little duck is the nickname she gave me, because my shirt always sticks out the back, like a ducks tail.

Just then the whistle blows. The three of us look at each other. I feel sick. It's reaping time.

**So how was it? Was it fabulous or a flop? I need feed back! Review! Tell me if I suck! I need to know if there is any future for this story. And if you do have any ideas on how this story should develop please let me know. Until next chapter…**

**~ Littl3 Bookshelf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has been a long time since my last update. I have been so busy with school but it has now finished for the year and I am FREE! This isn't a very long chapter but it will quench your thirst for now. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 2**

Crowds of kids swarm into the square. I'm gripping Katniss's hand so hard; I'm worried it might fall off. Mum goes to the designated area for the parents. Now it's just Katniss and I. The crowd is full of nervous faces. I'll blend right in.

The crowds break into lines as we are directed to a few desks. They are using hand held machines that are pricking the kids fingers. I wasn't told about this! I'm hyperventilating and start to fall behind. Katniss pulls me to the side.

It's okay Prim," she says gently, "It will hurt a little. They are just going to take a little bit of blood…"

"You didn't say," I whimper.

"I know," she looks me in the eye, "You'll be alright. Go down to the little kids when you are done, okay."

I nod.

"Next!" calls out the desk clerk. She shows no emotion. I guess this is just another day at work for her.

"Next!" she says impatiently. I reluctantly hold out my hand. She punctures a hole in my finger. A droplet of blood forms. She puts the bloody finger onto a piece of paper before scanning the blood left there.

"Next!" she yells to the next person, pushing me away.

I walk shakily to the 12 year old section. I can't see Katniss anywhere. I spot Rory a few metres away. He looks nervous but not as much as I do. I clench and unclench my hands. Try to distract myself from the situation.

"This is silly," I tell myself, "Here I am, among thousands of kids. It is a slither of a chance that I get picked!"

I look up to the stage. Effie Trinket is hopping around on her supper high heels. I'm surprised she doesn't break something from that height. Haymich Abernathy, the only victor we've had in years, plops down on a chair. By the looks of it he's drunk. As always.

Haymich staggers over to Effie and gives her a forceful hug. She only just manages to get away from his drunken body. Her silly pink hair comes out of place and starts to slide forward.

The Mayor gives a quick speech on about the history of Panem and why we hold the Hunger Games each year. I zone out and try to stop myself from shaking. The propaganda film that goes along with the speech suddenly finishes. Where did that time go! Effie starts to make her way the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," she says in her high pitched capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, the time has come to select, one courageous, young man and women, for the honour in representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games."

It's time but I'm not freaking out yet. I'm calm. As the seconds draw closer, the more confident I am one in thousands.

"As usual," she announces, "Ladies first."

She moves to the big glass bowl on her right. She takes her time as she seemingly calculates which slip to choose.

"It won't be me, it won't be me, it won't be me…," I chant in my head.

She pulls out one and walks back to the microphone. She peels open the paper. Everyone holds their breath.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN," her voice booms across the square.

I am in shock. Did I here that correctly? I'm pretty sure she said my name! Everyone is looking at me. Yes, I believe it's me.

"Where are you dear?" Effie calls out. I walk forward. Me! I was chosen out of thousands of children in the district! The odds are not in my favour. I'm not crying yet. I'm too startled to cry. I tuck the back of my blouse into my skirt. I have to leave little duck behind.

I'm having some major déjà vu. I keep expecting the peacekeepers either side of me to turn into angry mutts. I'm half way to the stage.

"PRIM!" someone calls from behind me. I turn to see Katniss running toward me. Two peacekeepers hold her back. She struggles against them. If I wasn't crying before I am now. I'm afraid they might hurt her.

"I VOLUNTEER!" she screams, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**HEY! I need reviews! I don't know if I am any good or not. Please let me know. I try to reply to every one of them. Until next time**

**~Littl3 Bookshelf **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Silence fills the square. A volunteer from District 12 is unheard off. It would be suicide!

"Oh! We have a volunteer!" exclaimed Effie, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Katniss runs to me. She throws her arms around me and holds me close. She tries to shield me from the world outside her embrace.

"But I fear we may have a bit of an issue," says Effie glancing back at the Mayor, "We will have to consult the Rule Book!"

A large, old, dusty book is brought out. It looks like it hasn't been used in a long, long time. Mould has seeped into its covers. The old red leather binding is cracked and coming apart.

Effie opens the thick cover with the tip of her fingernail. She cringes as she has to use her fingertips to separate the dusty, mould ridden cover from the pages with in. A cloud of dust floats up from the page causing Effie to have a coughing fit. She runs her fingers along the paper, mouthing the words silently as she reads. She suddenly slams the book shut and hops back over to the microphone.

"I'm sorry to say," says Effie dusting her hands, "that the volunteer has been denied. The rule book clearly says that volunteers must call out within three seconds of the name of the tribute being called out."

Katniss looks at me in horror. She desperately tries to cling on to me as a peacekeeper tries to pry her away from me. She screams as we are finally separated by the man. He somewhat effortlessly drags her away.

"No! No, Prim! NO!" she screams after me. Thankfully, Gale Hawthorn, Rory's older brother and Katniss's best friend, takes her from the peacekeepers arms. Having no more strength, Katniss falls limply into Gale's arms and sobs into his chest. He leads her back to Mother. Gale holds Katniss as they watch me.

The peacekeepers roughly move me along. Effie pulls me up onto the stage. I stand solemnly beside her as she addresses the audience.

"Well!" What a series of events!" she sings. Haymich, unexpectedly, staggers up next to me. He slumps against me, putting is whole weight on my small frame.

"You! You!" he yells at the camera focused on the stage, "see what you have done? A young girl! She'll be the first to die! She will die in your hands!"

He moves away from me, staggering closer to the edge of the stage. He waves his bony finger at the camera. He trips and falls of the edge of the stage, the camera trained on him the whole time.

I start to choke up. I've only just realised that I probably won't get out of this alive. Of course I won't! I can even squish a mosquito without getting upset, let alone fight to the death! All over Panem, I will be known as the first to die. This is really **not** going to get me sponsors. And what hope is a small, timid, 12 year old girl against a fully grown 18 year old man?! I am going to die, no, I'm already dead.

And who is going to take care of my animals? Who is going to feed Buttercup? Who is going to milk Lady? Katniss won't. She hates Buttercup with a burning passion and she doesn't know how to milk a goat. Mother won't be able to either. She will probably get depressed again. At least Katniss will be able to fend for herself now. She can hunt and get food. I can't. I won't be able to get food in the arena. If I survive the blood bath and stay clear of tributes, I will probably die of starvation.

Katniss tried to teach me to hunt a few years ago. I didn't really want to. I hate seeing animals suffer. Every time I shot something I would try to save the poor thing. Katniss said to keep trying, but I could see it in her eyes, I was hopeless. Boy, do I wish I hadn't been such a wuss now!

Effie frantically tries to bring the audience's attention of the unconscious, drunken Haymich at the bottom of the stage, onto her.

"Boys' next!"

Effie hops quickly over to the bowl on her left and quickly pulls out another slip.

"Peeta Mellark."

Again the square goes silent. Peeta Mellark, the name sounds familiar. District 12 is a pretty small district. A shocked boy makes his way to the stage. He looks about sixteen years old, his face is very familiar. He has blonde hair and blue, like me, so he wouldn't be a Seam kid. Mind you, I'm a Seam kid, but I have the light hair and blue of the town people. Who knows?

Mother was from Town but Father was from the Seam. Katniss and I have always been told the romantic story of how they met. Father used to go out hunting in the woods, before they were married, just like Katniss. Mother's family were merchants and owned an apothecary shop. Every day, Father would bring mother herbs from the woods. The story goes that they soon fell in love and the rest is history.

Obviously, Mother's family were very opposed to her marrying someone from the Seam. Seam people are very poor people. Katniss says that's why Seam kids nearly always get chosen. Not that they rig it. If you are poor and starving, you can take out a tessera. A tessera is a supply of food in exchange for more entries. Some kids take out multiple tessera's, that's why their odds are against them. The funny thing is, Katniss didn't let me take out a tessera, and yet I'm here, standing on the stage facing my means of execution. It's strange how the Odd's work.

"Well, come on you two!" chirps Effie, "Shake hands! Let's show our good sportsmanship!"

We both reluctantly take each other's hands. He gives my hand a light reassuring squeeze. Did I look that nervous?

"A round of applause for this year's tributes," Effie announces, she gives and clap but stops. No one else claps either. The square still remains silent and it did before. But slowly, one by one, someone gives a salute. A three fingered salute. They kiss their hand and hold out three fingers. This is commonly done at funerals, it means thanks, admiration and goodbye to someone you love. I guess no one wants to see a helpless 12 year old die.

**Hey everyone. I bet you're really angry at me right now. I am so so sorry for not writing in a while. I have just started grade 10 in school and it is really heavy work. I had so many assignments and exams to study for. I probably wouldn't have been able to write until my next break, but I was sick today. Any way, I would really appreciate a review or a comment from you. Thanks for being so patient. Lots of love**

**~Little Bookshelf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait of the next chapter (how many months has it been?) It's been really hectic here and I haven't had much time to write. But any ways enjoy...**

**Chapter 4**

I'm half ushered, half pushed into a room. I turn just as the door is slammed in my face. The room is beautifully designed. I have never been in such a lovely room before. Beautiful, rich, red curtains hand from the ceiling, draping down to a thick, woolly carpet. Elegant furniture is placed, tidily around the room. The couches are made from blue velvet. I run my hand along the surface of the chair. I am momentarily mesmerised by the soft fabric, forgetting the reason I'm in the room in the first place. I finally sit down.

Tears well up in my eyes. I know that I must stay brave, for Mum, for Katniss, but I can't. I am only twelve! What twelve year old deserves this future. Shakily, I pull my skinny knees to my chest. I hug them close, like they are my only lifeline. I feel so alone in this moment. My whole world is crumbling around me. Tears flow freely down my cheeks. I don't sob or wail, only tears, running down my face.

The door open is opene burley peacekeeper. Katniss and Mother rush in. Tributes are given time for their family and friends to say goodbye. Twenty-four children will never see their parents again. This maybe the last time I will ever see my family again.

Katniss flings her arms around me. She starts sobbing heavily on my shoulder, I soon join her. Mother stands back, wiping tears from her frail face. Katniss pulls away and wipes away tears. Her eyes are wide and full of tears. She sets me down and looks me in the eyes.

"You'll be fine…" she croaks, trying to reassure. She breaks down again.

Mum walks over touches Katniss's shoulder. She suddenly lashes out, slapping Mother across the face. She stumbles back stunned.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Katniss screams at her.

"Please, Katniss, NO!" I cry out to her. Katniss freezes. Her anger crumples back into pain and sorrow. I put my arms around as she sinks to the ground. Mum shakily picks herself up from the floor. She puts her arms around us. Katniss flinches at her touch at first but soon gives up. We cry on the floor for five minutes until we are numb.

We get up and sit on the chairs, starring at each other. I start to ask them to do things for me while I'm gone.

"Please take care of Buttercup for me?" I beg Katniss.

"I will," she croaks.

I know she will. I can see the truth in her eyes. She is determined to carry out my last wish.

"Oh," she says putting her hand I her pocket, "I almost forgot."

She pulls out a circular gold pin with a bird on it.

"It's a Mockingjay," she sniffs.

"Where did you get this?" I ask her as I stair in awe at the pin. It was a beautifully crafted gold pin. It would have cost a fortune.

"Madge, the mayor's daughter gave it to me to give to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she sniffs again, "But she said it will protect you and take care of you."

"You…you can take care of each other now," I say to both of them, "please take care of each other for me? Please? Forgive each other?"

They look at each other. Mother gives a small smile but Katniss's eyes are cold. I know it will take a while before any major improvements will be made.

The door is flung open and another peacekeeper storms in. It's time for them to go. Katniss's eyes widen in panic. She instantaneously grabs hold of me. She screams her head off as she is dragged off me. The peacekeeper hits her across the face. I let out a yell as they are both shoved out of the room. The door slams closed. I'm sitting in silence again.

The door opens again. Rory and his older brother Gale storm in. I stand just in time for Rory to throw his arms around me. I have to lean against the chair to stop myself from falling backwards. Gale stands a few feet behind us. His face full of worry. Not just for me but for Rory and Katniss. Especially Katniss. I can tell by the way his eyes keep lingering on the door.

Rory finally lets me go. I heave in a breath into my Rory-crushed lungs. His eyes are full of angst and anger. He keeps pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. I watch him, dumbfounded. What do I say? It will be alright? That would be a lie. Nothing is alright; my whole world has just been turned upside down, and for everyone else in it.

Rory storms over to the far wall. He slams his fist heavily into the floral wallpaper. He keeps on slamming his into the wall. I rush to stop him but Gale has already grabbed around the waste and hauled him onto one of the lounges. There's now a big dent in the wall, the mayor won't be happy about that.

My knees go weak at the fire in his eyes. He's going to do something stupid while I'm gone, I can tell. Gale will probably do something rash too. Those boys are too hot headed and angry all the time. You can see the cogs turning in their head as their fuming on the velvet couches.

"Rory…" I whimper. He's unresponsive. His eyes locked on a spot on the floor, "Rory, please?"

He looks up at me. His eyes well up with tears. His breath becomes short and shallow.

"How can they do this to you?" he sobs, "You only had one entry!"

I climb over to him.

"Rory? Rory!"

His head snaps up to look at me. I grab onto his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid for me!" I stare into is eyes. I think the message got across because his eyes were on mine, intently.

"Don't either of you, do anything stupid," I said reaching out for Gale. He took my hand. We sat in silence for a while.

Time passed and we figured it was about time to go. I hugged Gale.

"Please look after Katniss," I whispered to him.

"You needn't have asked, kiddo," he said as he ruffled my hair. No I didn't have to ask that of Gale, but was nice to be reassured.

I wrapped my arms around Rory's neck. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"And look after Lady for me. You've seen how I milk her, you know wha…"

Rory presses his lips against mine. I stop talking, I stop thinking. A wave of warmth rushes around my body. I'm lost in the moment.

The door burst open again. Rory pulls away just to be ripped from my grasp. They were shoved out of the room and the door closed shut. I'm still staring at the where Rory's eyes were. What just happened? All I can think of is his lips on mine and the warm rush. Slowly it dawns on me; I just had my first kiss, talking about a goat.

**Sooo what did you think? Leave me a review and don't forget to follow me and favourite this story (because I am that AWESOME!) Also please spread the word about me and my stories. And I will see you next chapter!**

**Littl3 Bookshelf**


End file.
